The Sequence Listing file named xe2x80x9cMBHB00,876-K SequenceListing.txtxe2x80x9d (2,337,188 bytes in size) submitted on Compact Disc-Recordable (CD-R) medium (xe2x80x9c010706xe2x80x941627xe2x80x9d) in compliance with 37 C.F.R. xc2xa71.52(e) is incorporated herein by reference.
This invention relates to methods and reagents for the treatment of diseases or conditions relating to the levels of expression of vascular endothelial growth factor (VEGF) receptor(s).
The following is a discussion of relevant art, none of which is admitted to be prior art to the present invention.
VEGF, also referred to as vascular permeability factor (VPF) and vasculotropin, is a potent and highly specific mitogen of vascular endothelial cells (for a review see Ferrara, 1993 Trends Cardiovas. Med. 3, 244; Neufeld et al., 1994 Prog. Growth Factor Res. 5, 89). VEGF induced neovascularization is implicated in various pathological conditions such as tumor angiogenesis, proliferative diabetic retinopathy, hypoxia-induced angiogenesis, rheumatoid arthritis, psoriasis, wound healing and others.
VEGF, an endothelial cell-specific mitogen, is a 34-45 kDa glycoprotein with a wide range of activities that include promotion of angiogenesis, enhancement of vascular-permeability and others. VEGF belongs to the platelet-derived growth factor (PDGF) family of growth factors with approximately 18% homology with the A and B chain of PDGF at the amino acid level. Additionally, VEGF contains the eight conserved cysteine residues common to all growth factors belonging to the PDGF family (Neufeld et al., supra). VEGF protein is believed to exist predominantly as disulfide-linked homodimers; monomers of VEGF have been shown to be inactive (Plouet et al., 1989 EMBO J. 8, 3801).
VEGF exerts its influence on vascular endothelial cells by binding to specific high-affinity cell surface receptors. Covalent cross-linking experiments with 125I-labeled VEGF protein have led to the identification of three high molecular weight complexes of 225, 195 and 175 kDa presumed to be VEGF and VEGF receptor complexes (Vaisman et al., 1990 J. Biol. Chem. 265, 19461). Based on these studies VEGF-specific receptors of 180, 150 and 130 kDa molecular mass were predicted. In endothelial cells, receptors of 150 and the 130 kDa have been identified. The VEGF receptors belong to the superfamily of receptor tyrosine kinases (RTKs) characterized by a conserved cytoplasmic catalytic kinase domain and a hydrophylic kinase sequence. The extracellular domains of the VEGF receptors consist of seven immunoglobulin-like domains that are thought to be involved in VEGF binding functions.
The two most abundant and high-affinity receptors of VEGF are flt-1 (fms-like tyrosine kinase) cloned by Shibuya et al., 1990 Oncogene 5, 519 and KDR (kinase-insert-domain-containing receptor) cloned by Terman et al., 1991 Oncogene 6, 1677. The murine homolog of KDR, cloned by Mathews et al., 1991, Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci., USA, 88, 9026, shares 85% amino acid homology with KDR and is termed as flk-1 (fet al liver kinase-1). Recently it has been shown that the high-affinity binding of VEGF to its receptors is modulated by cell surface-associated heparin and heparin-like molecules (Gitay-Goren et al., 1992 J. Biol. Chem. 267, 6093).
VEGF expression has been associated with several pathological states such as tumor angiogenesis, several forms of blindness, rheumatoid arthritis, psoriasis and others. Following is a brief summary of evidence supporting the involvement of VEGF in various diseases:
1) Tumor Angiogenesis
Increased levels of VEGF gene expression have been reported in vascularized and edema-associated brain tumors (Berkman et al., 1993 J. Clini. Invest. 91, 153). A more direct demostration of the role of VEGF in tumor angiogenesis was demonstrated by Jim Kim et al., 1993 Nature 362,841 wherein, monoclonal antibodies against VEGF were successfully used to inhibit the growth of rhabdomyosarcoma glioblastoma multiforme cells in nude mice. Similarly, expression of a dominant negative mutated form of the flt-1 VEGF receptor inhibits vascularization induced by human glioblastoma cells in nude mice (Millauer et al., 1994, Nature 367, 576).
2) Ocular Diseses
Aiello et al., 1994 New Engl. J. Med. 331, 1480, showed that the ocular fluid, of a majority of patients suffering from diabetic retinopathy and other retinal disorders, contains a high concentration of VEGF. Miller et al., 1994 Am. J. Pathol. 145, 574, reported elevated levels of VEGF mRNA in patients suffering from retinal ischemia. These observations support a direct role for VEGF in ocular diseases.
3) Psoriasis
Detmar et al., 1994 J. Exp. Med. 180, 1141 reported that VEGF and its receptors were over-expressed in psoriatic skin and psoriatic dermal microvessels, suggesting that VEGF plays a significant role in psoriasis.
4) Rheumatoid Arthritis
Immunohistochemistry and in situ hybridization studies on tissues from the joints of patients suffering from rheumatoid arthritis show an increased level of VEGF and its receptors (Fava et al., 1994 J. Exp. Med. 180, 341). Additionally, Koch et al., 1994 J. Immunol. 152, 4149, found that VEGF-specific antibodies were able to significantly reduce the mitogenic activity of synovial tissues from patients suffering from rheumatoid arthritis. These observations support a direct role for VEGF in rheumatoid arthritis.
In addition to the above data on pathological conditions involving excessive angiogenesis, a number of studies have demonstrated that VEGF is both necessary and sufficient for neovascularization. Takashita et al., 1995 J. Clin. Invest. 93, 662, demonstrated that a single injection of VEGF augmented collateral vessel development in a rabbit model of ischemia. VEGF also can induce neovascularization when injected into the cornea. Expression of the VEGF gene in CHO cells is sufficient to confer tumorigenic potential to the cells. Kim et al., supra and Millauer et al., supra used monoclonal antibodies against VEGF or a dominant negative form of flk-1 receptor to inhibit tumor-induced neovascularization.
During development, VEGF and its receptors are associated with regions of new vascular growth (Millauer et al. 1993 Cell 72, 835; Shalaby et al., 1993 J. Clin. Invest. 91, 2235). Furthermore. transgenic mice lacking either of the VEGF receptors are defective in blood vessel formation, infact these mouse do not survive; flk-1 appears to be required for differentiation of endothelial cells, while flt-1 appears to be required at later stages of vessel formation (Shalaby et al., 1995 Nature 376, 62; Fung et al., 1995 Nature 376, 66). Thus, these receptors must be present to properly signal endothelial cells or their precursors to respond to vascularization-promoting stimuli.
All of the conditions listed above, involve extensive vascularization. This hyper-stimulation of endothelial cells may be alleviated by VEGF antagonists. Thus most of the therapeutic efforts for the above conditions have concentrated on finding inhibitors of the VEGF protein.
Kim et al., 1993 Nature 362, 841 have been successful in inhibiting VEGF-induced tumor growth and angiogenesis in nude mice by treating the mice with VEGF-specific monoclonal antibody.
Koch et al., 1994 J. Immunol. 152, 4149 showed that the mitogenic activity of microvascular endothelial cells found in rheumatoid arthritis (RA) synovial tissue explants and the chemotactic property of endothelial cells from RA synovial fluid can be neutralized significantly by treatment with VEGF-specific antibodies.
Ullrich et al., International PCT Publication No. WO 94/11499 and Millauer et al., 1994 Nature 367, 576 used a soluble form of flk-1 receptor (dominant-negative mutant) to prevent VEGF-mediated tumor angiogenesis in immunodeficient mice.
Kendall and Thomas, International PCT Publication No. WO 94/21679 describe the use of naturally occuring or recombinantly-engineered soluble forms of VEGF receptors to inhibit VEGF activity.
Robinson, International PCT Publication No. WO 95/04142 describes the use of antisense oligonucleotides targeted against VEGF RNA to inhibit VEGF expression.
Jellinek et al., 1994 Biochemistry 33, 10450 describe the use of VEGF-specific high-affinity RNA aptamers to inhibit the binding of VEGF to its receptors.
Rockwell and Goldstein, International PCT Publication No. WO 95/21868, describe the use of anti-VEGF receptor monoclonal antibodies to neutralize the the effect of VEGF on endothelial cells.
The invention features novel nucleic acid-based techniques [e.g., enzymatic nucleic acid molecules (ribozymes), antisense nucleic acids, 2-5A antisense chimeras, triplex DNA, antisense nucleic acids containing RNA cleaving chemical groups (Cook et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,359,051)] and methods for their use to down regulate or inhibit the expression of receptors of VEGF (VEGFxe2x88x92R).
In a preferred embodiment, the invention features use of one or more of the nucleic acid-based techniques to inhibit the expression of flt-1 and/or flk-1/KDR receptors.
By xe2x80x9cinhibitxe2x80x9d it is meant that the activity of VEGFxe2x88x92R or level of mRNAs or equivalent RNAs encoding VEGFxe2x88x92R is reduced below that observed in the absence of the nucleic acid. In one embodiment, inhibition with ribozymes preferably is below that level observed in the presence of an enzymatically inactive RNA molecule that is able to bind to the same site on the mRNA, but is unable to cleave that RNA. In another embodiment, inhibition with antisense oligonucleotides is preferably below that level observed in the presence of for example, an oligonucleotide with scrambled sequence or with mismatches.
By xe2x80x9cenzymatic nucleic acid moleculexe2x80x9d it is meant an RNA molecule which has complementarity in a substrate binding region to a specified gene target, and also has an enzymatic activity which is active to specifically cleave target RNA. That is, the enzymatic RNA molecule is able to intermolecularly cleave RNA and thereby inactivate a target RNA molecule. This complementary regions allow sufficient hybridization of the enzymatic RNA molecule to the target RNA and thus permit cleavage. One hundred percent complementarity is preferred, but complementarity as low as 50-75%. may also be useful in this invention. By xe2x80x9cequivalentxe2x80x9d RNA to VEGFxe2x88x92R is meant to include those naturally occurring RNA molecules in various animals, including human, mice, rats, rabbits, primates and pigs.
By xe2x80x9cantisense nucleic acidxe2x80x9d it is meant a non-enzymatic nucleic acid molecule that binds to target RNA by means of RNA-RNA or RNA-DNA or RNA-PNA (protein nucleic acid; Egholm et al., 1993 Nature 365, 566) interactions and alters the activity of the target RNA (for a review see Stein and Cheng, 1993 Science 261, 1004).
By xe2x80x9c2-5A antisense chimeraxe2x80x9d it is meant, an antisense oligonucleotide containing a 5xe2x80x2 phosphorylated 2xe2x80x2-5xe2x80x2-linked adenylate residues. These chimeras bind to target RNA in a sequence-specific manner and activate a cellular 2-5A-dependent ribonuclease which, in turn, cleaves the target RNA (Torrence et al., 1993 Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 90, 1300).
By xe2x80x9ctriplex DNAxe2x80x9d it is meant an oligonucleotide that can bind to a double-stranded DNA in a sequence-specific manner to form a triple-strand helix. Formation of such triple helix structure has been shown to inhibit transcription of the targeted gene (Duval-Valentin et al., 1992 Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 89, 504).
By xe2x80x9cgenexe2x80x9d it is meant a nucleic acid that encodes an RNA.
By xe2x80x9ccomplementarityxe2x80x9d it is meant a nucleic acid that can form hydrogen bond(s) with other RNA sequence by either traditional Watson-Crick or other non-traditional types (for example, Hoogsteen type) of base-paired interactions.
Six basic varieties of naturally-occurring enzymatic RNAs are known presently. Each can catalyze the hydrolysis of RNA phosphodiester bonds in trans (and thus can cleave other RNA molecules) under physiological conditions. Table I summarizes some of the characteristics of these ribozymes. In general. enzymatic nucleic acids act by first binding to a target RNA. Such binding occurs through the target binding portion of a enzymatic nucleic acid which is held in close proximity to an enzymatic portion of the molecule that acts to cleave the target RNA. Thus, the enzymatic nucleic acid first recognizes and then binds a target RNA through complementary base-pairing, and once bound to the correct site, acts enzymatically to cut the target RNA. Strategic cleavage of such a target RNA will destroy its ability to direct synthesis of an encoded protein. After an enzymatic nucleic acid has bound and cleaved its RNA target, it is released from that RNA to search for another target and can repeatedly bind and cleave new targets. Thus, a single ribozyme molecule is able to cleave many molecules of target RNA. In addition, the ribozyme is a highly specific inhibitor of gene expression, with the specificity of inhibition depending not only on the base-pairing mechanism of binding to the target RNA, but also on the mechanism of target RNA cleavage. Single mismatches, or base-substitutions, near the site of cleavage can completely eliminate catalytic activity of a ribozyme.
Ribozymes that cleave the specified sites in VEGFxe2x88x92R mRNAs represent a novel therapeutic approach to treat tumor angiogenesis, ocular diseases, rhuematoid arthritis, psoriasis and others. Applicant indicates that ribozymes are able to inhibit the activity of VEGFxe2x88x92R (specifically flt-1 and flk-1/KDR) and that the catalytic activity of the ribozymes is required for their inhibitory effect. Those of ordinary skill in the art will find that it is clear from the examples described that other ribozymes that cleave VEGFxe2x88x92R mRNAs may be readily designed and are within the invention.
In preferred embodiments of this invention, the enzymatic nucleic acid molecule is formed in a hammerhead or hairpin motif, but may also be formed in the motif of a hepatitis delta virus, group I intron or RNaseP RNA (in association with an RNA guide sequence) or Neurospora VS RNA. Examples of such hammerhead motifs are described by Rossi et al., 1992, AIDS Research and Human Retroviruses 8, 183, of hairpin motifs by Hampel et al., EP0360257, Hampel and Tritz, 1989 Biochemistry 28, 4929, and Hampel et al., 1990 Nucleic Acids Res. 18, 299, and an example of the hepatitis delta virus motif is described by Perrotta and Been, 1992 Biochemistry 31, 16; of the RNaseP motif by Guerrier-Takada et al., 1983 Cell 35, 849, Neurospora VS RNA ribozyme motif is described by Collins (Saville and Collins, 1990 Cell 61, 685-696; Saville and Collins, 1991 Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 88, 8826-8830; Collins and Olive, 1993 Biochemisty 32, 2795-2799) and of the Group I intron by Cech et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,987,071. These specific motifs are not limiting in the invention and those skilled in the art will recognize that all that is important in an enzymatic nucleic acid molecule of this invention is that it has a specific substrate binding site which is complementary to one or more of the target gene RNA regions, and that it have nucleotide sequences within or surrounding that substrate binding site which impart an RNA cleaving activity to the molecule.
In a preferred embodiment the invention provides a method for producing a class of enzymatic cleaving agents which exhibit a high degree of specificity for the RNA of a desired target. The enzymatic nucleic acid molecule is preferably targeted to a highly conserved sequence region of target mRNAs encoding VEGFxe2x88x92R proteins (specifically flt-1 and flk-1/KDR) such that specific treatment of a disease or condition can be provided with either one or several enzymatic nucleic acids. Such enzymatic nucleic acid molecules can be delivered exogenously to specific tissue or cellular targets as required. Alternatively, the ribozymes can be expressed from DNA and/or RNA vectors that are delivered to specific cells.
Synthesis of nucleic acids greater than 100 nucleotides in length is difficult using automated methods, and the therapeutic cost of such molecules is prohibitive. In this invention, small nucleic acid motifs (e.g., antisense oligonucleotides, hammerhead or the hairpin ribozymes) are used for exogenous delivery. The simple structure of these molecules increases the ability of the nucleic acid to invade targeted regions of the mRNA structure. However, these nucleic acid molecules can also be expressed within cells from eukaryotic promoters (e.g., Izant and Weintraub, 1985 Science 229, 345; McGarry and Lindquist, 1986 Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 83, 399; SullengerScanlon et al., 1991, Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA, 88, 10591-5; Kashani-Sabet et al., 1992 Antisense Res. Dev., 2, 3-15; Dropulic et al., 1992 J. Virol, 66, 1432-41: Weerasinghe et al., 1991 J. Virol, 65, 5531-4; Ojwang et al., 1992 Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 89, 10802-6; Chen et al., 1992 Nucleic Acids Res., 20, 4581-9; Sarver et al., 1990 Science 247, 1222-1225; Thompson et al., 1995 Nucleic Acids Res. 23, 2259). Those skilled in the art realize that any nucleic acid can me expressed in eukaryotic cells from the appropriate DNA/RNA vector. The activity of such nucleic acids can be augmented by their release from the primary transcript by a ribozyme (Draper et al., PCT WO93/23569, and Sullivan et al., PCT WO94/02595, both hereby incorporated in their totality by reference herein; Ohkawa et al., 1992 Nucleic Acids Symp. Ser., 27, 15-6; Taira et al., 1991, Nucleic Acids Res., 19, 5125-30; Ventura et al., 1993 Nucleic Acids Res., 21, 3249-55; Chowrira et al., 1994 J. Biol. Chem. 269, 25856).
Such nucleic acids are useful for the prevention of the diseases and conditions discussed above, and any other diseases or conditions that are related to the levels of VEGFxe2x88x92R(specifically flt-1 and flk-1/KDR) in a cell or tissue.
By xe2x80x9crelatedxe2x80x9d is meant that the reduction of VEGFxe2x88x92R (specifically flt-1 and flk-1/KDR) RNA levels and thus reduction in the level of the respective protein will relieve, to some extent, the symptoms of the disease or condition.
Ribozymes are added directly, or can be complexed with cationic lipids, packaged within liposomes, or otherwise delivered to target cells or tissues. The nucleic acid or nucleic acid complexes can be locally administered to relevant tissues ex vivo, or in vivo through injection, infusion pump or stent, with or without their incorporation in biopolymers. In preferred embodiments, the ribozymes have binding arms which are complementary to the sequences in Tables II to IX. Examples of such ribozymes also are shown in Tables II to IX. Examples of such ribozymes consist essentially of sequences defined in these Tables. By xe2x80x9cconsists essentially ofxe2x80x9d is meant that the active ribozyme contains an enzymatic center equivalent to those in the examples, and binding arms able to bind mRNA such that cleavage at the target site occurs. Other sequences may be present which do not interfere with such cleavage.
In another aspect of the invention, ribozymes that cleave target RNA molecules and inhibit VEGFxe2x88x92R (specifically flt-1 and flk-1/KDR) activity are expressed from transcription units inserted into DNA or RNA vectors. The recombinant vectors are preferably DNA plasmids or viral vectors. Ribozyme expressing viral vectors could be constructed based on, but not limited to, adeno-associated virus, retrovirus, adenovirus, or alphavirus. Preferably, the recombinant vectors capable of expressing the ribozymes are delivered as described above, and persist in target cells. Alternatively, viral vectors may be used that provide for transient expression of ribozymes. Such vectors might be repeatedly administered as necessary. Once expressed, the ribozymes cleave the target mRNA. Delivery of ribozyme expressing vectors could be systemic, such as by intravenous or intramuscular administration, by administration to target cells ex-planted from the patient followed by reintroduction into the patient, or by any other means that would allow for introduction into the desired target cell.
By xe2x80x9cvectorsxe2x80x9d is meant any nucleic acid- and/or viral-based techniqueused to deliver a desired nucleic acid.
Other features and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description of the preferred embodiments thereof, and from the claims.